


Remnants Of A Past Long Ago

by VaporWave_Fics



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel, but a tamer version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaporWave_Fics/pseuds/VaporWave_Fics
Summary: The first sign that he was at his destination was the massive decaying prison in the distance, obsidian finally rotting after what could have been decades without repair, vines and nature completely retaking what could have once been a nation.The hybrid walked down the once busy, but now decayed trails, looking around the forest as he got to what he supposed were the main lands, or what once was the main lands. His eyes glowed a faint purple as the energy in the world formed the people of the past and the history that was here.
Relationships: TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Remnants Of A Past Long Ago

The first sign that he was at his destination was the massive decaying prison in the distance, obsidian finally rotting after what could have been decades without repair, vines and nature completely retaking what could have once been a nation.

The hybrid walked down the once busy, but now decayed trails, looking around the forest as he got to what he supposed were the main lands, or what once was the main lands. His eyes glowed a faint purple as the energy in the world formed the people of the past and the history that was here.

He walked through history, the formation of the nation that was once here standing strong, L’manburg, and the wars it fought- how  _ children  _ fought for a just cause, how a man that was called Dream manipulated everyone around him to do his dirty work. (That wasn’t what was shown per se, he just has history with people that had personalities like the masked man, he can recognize a pattern).

**_“Is to Revoke! The citizenship of Wilbur Soot, and TommyInnit!”_ ** The speech of the madman interrupted his thoughts as he watched the history of the then renamed “Manburg”, a tyrant taking place as an emperor, and the descent into madness that took control of ‘Wilbur Soot’. He fast forwarded the history a small amount, still taking in what had happened here, but something caused him to stop going fast.

Technoblade, ‘ _ that damn war criminal never knew when to lay back and relax’  _ he thought, letting a smile fall upon his lips as he watched what Techno had done and what the nation did to him, then he saw Techno and Phil team up with Dream to put an end to this land.

‘ _ They did quite a number on this place _ ’ he thought as he peered into the massive crater where a nation, so high and mighty, once stood. He saw nature take its course down there, trees and natural flora bloomed as vines grew on the sides, he looked around the area and headed into that prison that he saw to begin with, maybe something would be in there.

And something he found, a skeleton pinned against the walls of a prison cell with a Netherite Axe in their chest, the enchantments still glowing on the Axe. Upon closer inspection, he found the Axe's name, ‘Nightmare’. He pulled the axe out and watched the skeleton drop to the ground unceremoniously, some bones dissolving from impact and the time it’s been there. He stared at the bones for a moment before walking out of the cell, on the obsidian bridge that felt that it could crash into the lava below at any moment. 

As he exited the prison, he took a deep breath and swung the axe he took around a bit, getting a feel for the weight and balance of the weapon-

“Hey bitch!”

He spun around with the axe where he heard the voice in a defensive stance, seeing a… a ghost? Walking up to him, he gripped the axe tightly as he watched the ghost walk up to him.

“The fuck are you doing out here?” The ghost said, looking around “Place has been abandoned for decades, no one's left.” 

“You're still here” The hybrid replied, voice course and gravely from years of travelling among other things. “Why haven’t you left?”

“Can’t, I’m bound here or some shit, no clue how to get out.” The ghost replied, looking over at the prison. “If I remember correctly I died there, fucker named ‘Dream' took my last life there.”

The hybrid hummed in thought before looking the ghost up and down, remembering who they were from when they watched the past.

“Are you Tommy?” They asked, seeing the expression of the ghost change from somber to excited.

“Well, it’s good to hear people still know of Big Man TommyInnit!” They said, a stark contrast to their attitude when talking about the prison, but then again, nobody would be happy talking about where they died. 

“Guess so, I came here because I heard of the tales from here, of wars and what not.” They watched Tommy nod and look back to where L’manburg once stood.

“Those were some wild times, my friend!” They exclaimed. “I’ll assume you know what’s happened ‘cause, you're here I guess.” He watched the explorer nod, and he continued. “I’ve been meaning on getting out of here but like I said before, I’m bound.”

“Do you know what you're bound by? I’ve read a good amount on stuff like this and I’ve learnt from a friend, I could probably help you,” The hybrid said, watching Tommy get excited before realizing something and losing said excitement

“Wish it was that easy, that green bitch that killed me fucked me over there, only way to be unbound and be able to chill would be to be resurrected.” Tommy explained, the explorer nodded and thought about what to do, when an idea came to mind.

“Say, I know somebody that could help with that.” He said, watching that small fire that he saw when he watched Tommy in the past spark up once more. “He’s done stuff like this before, but he’s in a separate city, would you be able to come with?”

“I think so, I’d just get tired and stuff like that and if I’m gone I-” The explorer gives an understanding nod. “But I’m willing to try! Say though, what’s your friend's name?”

“His name?” He saw the small fire rekindled in Tommy’s eyes and smiled.

“His name is Philza.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions or ideas be sure to leave a comment!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this start


End file.
